The Past
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A quadruple shooting occurs in a Warrick's old neighborhood. As the case begins to unfold, racial problems occur. Warrick soon finds that he is more into the case than he thought he was. You can't leave the past behind.
1. Familiar Sights

The Past

Chapter 1

Familiar Sights

Grissom was handing out assignments. "Okay, we've got a quadruple shooting in one neighborhood so, let's spread it out. Catherine and Sara, you'll take the little boy that was shot and the other boy. Warrick, Nick and I will take the woman that was shot and another boy." Grissom assigned.

Warrick found himself in his old neighborhood. It had reminded him of the Phelps case. Warrick sighed. "Didn't live on a good street, did you?" Nick asked almost reading his mind.

"No," Warrick said.

Warrick found that the police were around his grandmother's house. Warrick felt panicked. "Grandmother!" Warrick said racing into the crime scene.

Warrick's grandmother stood at the doorway to her house. "Grandmother, what happened?" Warrick asked running to her.

"I'll tell you what happened, there was a smart-ass white kid and he came and shot at Drake Kilda and Tommy Holes. Luckily, there was a black boy who came and shot the white kid and a white girl." Warrick's Grandmother said.

"Did the girl do anything?" Warrick asked.

"No, but she was a white so, you know. The less white people the better and I'm not talking or listening to any white people." Warrick's Grandmother informed him.

"Look, this is Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes, they work with me." Warrick explained.

"I ain't talking to them." Warrick's Grandmother said stubbornly, "Little Tommy Holes is on my yard dead because of the white people in this world."

"Yeah and two other 'white' people are dead because of the black people in this world." Warrick said yelling.

"You are being whiter everyday, you're a traitor." Warrick's Grandmother accused.

Warrick bent down to examine the body. "Tommy Holes," Warrick whispered.

"He was shot at a long distance," Nick said looking at the body.

"You white man, step away from Tommy!" A voice yelled.

Warrick turned to see one of his friends, Earl Holes standing there. "Hey, it's cool. He's with me." Warrick said to his friend.

"You're on his case?" Earl asked.

"Yeah," Warrick said.

"My boy didn't deserve to die! It was just the wrong place at the wrong time." Earl said shaking his head.

"I know man, I know." Warrick said softly.

"Hey, Warrick's back!" Another voice yelled.

Warrick turned and saw Garret Hopes. "Is the red mitten going to get you?" Garret asked laughing.

"We're adults now. Let me do my job." Warrick said ignoring everyone, but Nick and Grissom.

"I'm guessing your Grandmother doesn't like us," Nick said lightly.

"Yeah, not a whole lot of people are going to like you on this street. Especially after a white person killed a black person they are not going to talk." Warrick explained.

Catherine and Sara were beside Warrick in an instant. "Hey, no one will talk to us because they claim white people are killers. Could you talk to them?" Catherine asked.

Warrick got up angrily. "What's wrong with all of you? Are we in the sixties anymore? No! Just because a white person killed two of our own doesn't mean we can't talk to white people. If you don't talk, then we'll have to take you downtown for questioning." Warrick said angrily.

"Look, just because the geek Warrick is talking about peace I want all of you to take a look at how he turned out. The geek's still a geek. He's a traitor. He wants to help the whites!" Garret said yelling.

Most people agreed with him cheering back. "Oh shut up Garret! Warrick's been our friend for years. He solved the Phelps case and brought the man to justice. Let's give him and his friends a chance." A female voice said.

A woman came out of the crowd. "Maria!" Warrick said surprised.

"Warrick's got Maria to defend him again. When I broke his glasses, he cried like a little baby and then Maria came to his rescue. Are you going to trust this geek?" Garret asked.

Garret pulled out a gun. Warrick and Garret struggled until Garret pulled the trigger. A flame came out of the end. "A lighter?" Warrick asked confused. "You threaten me with a lighter?"

"You are clever," Garret said sarcastically.

"Look, let's let Warrick and his friends do their jobs. It can't make anything worse than it is." Maria said logically.

A few people grumbled their agreement. "Come on people! Warrick was always in a book or in trouble. He's not to be trusted." Garret said.

"I agree. Warrick doesn't deserve to be here." Warrick's Grandmother said coldly.

"Grandmother!" Warrick said surprised.

"Come on, let them do their job. I want to find out who killed my Tommy." Earl said speaking up at last.

Everyone slowly filtered out. "I see you have wonderful friends," Sara muttered going back to the white boy that was shot in the middle of the road.

"His name is Brian Buck. He was fourteen." Brass said filling Sara in.

----

Brass went to Catherine's black boy who was shot on the sidewalk. "His name was Drake Kilda. He was only eight."

Catherine nodded looking at the body and found a bullet beside him.

----

Brass went over to Tommy Holes. "He was sixteen." Brass informed Warrick.

"I know," Warrick whispered.

----

Nick was looking at the young girl. "Her name is Amber Kraft. She was sixteen." Brass reported.

Nick nodded and took photographs.

----

Grissom floated in-between crime scenes. He sighed. It was all over racial problems that four people were killed. Now it was up to him and his C.S.I's to figure out who, what, when, where, how and why.


	2. Behind the Scenes

Chapter 2

Behind the Scenes

Warrick was back at the lab pacing back and forth in D.N.A. He had found a hair on Tommy's jacket. "I said I would page you. You don't need to stand here and wait." Greg said working.

"I want to," Warrick said standing still at last.

A voice called at the door. "Warrick Brown, can we have a conversation?" Maria said smiling at the door.

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked confused.

"You've been pretty busy and I haven't been able to say more than a few words to you." Maria said lightly.

"Oh yeah," Warrick said walking into the hall. "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?"

"I've been in New York working as a lawyer. I'm in town because of my mother. She still lives right next door to your mother." Maria said smiling.

"I'm still a science geek working as a crime scene investigator still living in Las Vegas, but I don't live in the neighborhood anymore." Warrick explained.

"Yeah, I know. When the boys and that girl were shot, I ran outside. Someone else called 911, but I was shocked Warrick, shocked." Maria said shaking her head.

"Shocked at what?" Warrick asked.

"I was shocked at how everyone treated you and how your grandmother was saying you were a traitor. I was shocked at how they were so against whites. Do you remember how everyone made fun of us because we were 'geeks' and 'nerds'?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Warrick answered.

"Well, look at us know. We both have good paying jobs and you've gotten contacts! We've both changed, but still everyone is still so…cruel to us. When we were kids, whites and blacks didn't get along, but now they do, but our street is still caught up in the racial hate." Maria said angrily.

"What did you see Maria?" Warrick asked.

"I just saw one person. It was a man and it looked like he was older than a kid. It was pitch black so I couldn't tell if he was white or black." Maria said.

"Only one person?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, only one person," Maria said nodding.

"Really? Thanks Maria. I've got to get back to work. If I can't solve these murders, everyone will surely kill me next." Warrick said.

"Right, I'll see you around Warrick," Maria said walking down the hall.

Warrick stopped her, "Wait, Maria, would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Maria turned. "Sure, I'm free tomorrow." Maria said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at six." Warrick said smiling back.

Maria walked down the halls smiling. Warrick turned to see Greg there. "Nice lady Warrick, since when were you going out?" Greg asked teasingly.

"Don't you have some evidence for me?" Warrick asked.

"Ah yes, it's a four legged creature and it makes me sneeze. It's a feline hairy animal…" Greg began.

"So it's a cat?" Warrick asked cutting to the chase.

"Yeah," Greg answered.

Warrick was silent. "Darn, I thought we had something!" Warrick said angrily.

Greg returned to D.N.A to avoid any wrath of Warrick's. Warrick returned to the crime scene. "Did you know Amber Kraft and Tommy Holes were dating?" Nick asked Warrick when he got to the scene.

"No," Warrick answered surprised.

"You and I both saw how everyone reacted to having a white person here, so maybe…" Nick began.

Warrick was quiet. "Yeah, I wouldn't put it past them. Are you thinking of anyone in particular?" Warrick asked.

Nick fidgeted with his shirt. "Well…I was thinking of…um…Earl Holes. He's the father of Tommy and so if he saw his son with a white girl…" Nick said.

Warrick nodded. "It seems creditable, but why would he kill his own son and then another black boy and then another white boy? It doesn't make sense." Warrick said logically.

Nick shrugged. "Can you tell me about any of the vics? Or their parents?" Nick asked.

"Let's go back to the lab and I can make a diagram for you." Warrick said getting into his car.

Nick got into his car and went to the lab. Warrick used a marker and had pictures of the vics. "I don't know anything about Brian Buck or Amber Kraft other than Amber was dating Tommy Holes. Tommy was Earl's and Jennifer's son. Jennifer died in a car accident about ten years ago. Drake Kilda was Ryan's and Lucy's son. Drake was an only child like Tommy and Drake was in a baseball league. Tommy was a good kid. He gotten all A's and was captain of the basketball team. Both boys were good kids," Warrick said writing everything down.

"Now where do Drake and Tommy live?" Nick asked.

Warrick drew him a map. "Mrs. Brown that would be your mother, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, on her left is my grandmother and on her left is Maria's mother. Beside Maria's house is Earl Hole's house. Across the street is Drake Kilda's house." Warrick explained.

"So Tommy was found in your grandmother's yard and Amber was found on the sidewalk," Nick said picking up a marker and drawing where each one was killed.

"Brain Buck was found on the shoulder of the road and Drake was found on the sidewalk all near your grandmother's house," Nick said drawing again.

Sara, Catherine and Grissom came into the room. "What's with the two of you? You were supposed to go to the autopsy." Sara said angrily.

"We were following a lead." Nick explained.

Warrick told them everything Nick and he discovered. "Okay, Amber was shot in the head. She died instantly. Tommy Holes was shot in the chest and died in a matter of minutes. Brain was shot in the head. Drake was shot in the head." Sara briefed them.

"Okay, so it looks like this was all centered around your grandmother." Catherine said to Warrick.

Warrick laughed for a minute. "Are you saying my grandmother could have killed four people?" Warrick asked.

Catherine looked at the ground. "It's a theory." Catherine pointed out.

"Look, my grandmother may have some racial issues, but that's because she lived through the hate of the whites. My mother was that way too. It doesn't mean they killed anyone." Warrick defended.

"Does your grandmother own a gun?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, a 35 millimeter, but she hasn't used it in years." Warrick said.

Sara and Catherine looked grim. "What?" Warrick asked.

"Well…uh…all four vics were killed with a 35 millimeter." Sara explained.

Warrick didn't say anything. He just left the room angry. Warrick found himself pounding on his grandmother's door. When she opened it Warrick demanded, "Where's your gun?"

"It was stolen." Warrick's grandmother said.

"Did you file a police report?" Warrick asked.

"No, I was going to though." Warrick's grandmother said defensively.

Warrick shook his head. "No you weren't. Where's the gun?" Warrick asked angrily.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Warrick's grandmother asked.

"No, I just want to see your gun." Warrick said.

"I don't have it! Leave me alone!" Warrick's grandmother said slamming the door shut.

Warrick turned to see Nick standing there. "I take it your grandmother wasn't the nicest." Nick said lightly.

"Nah, Grandma Rosa, Mother Karen and Father Kurt weren't and still aren't nice people. My brother Amos was a nice guy though. Don't know where he is these days." Warrick told Nick.

"So where's her gun?" Nick asked.

"She claims it was stolen." Warrick answered.

Nick nodded. "It could be or she could be lying. Grissom wants to talk to you. That's why I'm here. Let's go Warrick," Nick told Warrick.

Warrick was about to get into his car until he turned around and asked, "Why didn't you just call me?"

"I figured this has got to be a tough case and you may need to talk." Nick said getting into his car.

Warrick smiled. "Thanks Nick," Warrick said.

Whether Nick ever heard him or not was a mystery. Nick never said anything. Once at the lab, Warrick went into Grissom's office. "Nick said you wanted to see me," Warrick said standing at the door.

Grissom was looking at a pile of papers and when Warrick spoke, he never looked up. He just simply replied, "Come in Warrick and please sit down,"

Warrick sat down. "What's going on?" Warrick asked.

Grissom looked up. "Funny you should ask that, I was going to ask you that myself. Warrick, last time a case got to personal you lead Mr. Phelps to an innocent man who was almost killed." Grissom said reminding Warrick.

"Yeah, I know. I messed up big time. I won't do it again." Warrick promised.

Grissom sighed. "I want to trust you Warrick, but I can't. I'm sorry. I don't want you to be off of this case, I just want you to be a little less active. I want you to sort through evidence, label it, photograph it, etc." Grissom told him.

Warrick looked baffled. "So in other words, you want me to stay at the lab?" Warrick said with a hint of anger.

"Yes," Grissom answered quietly.

Warrick stood up. "Fine," Warrick said leaving.

On the way out, Warrick slammed the door so hard, Grissom's office shook.

Warrick was now the 'behind the scenes' man…and he didn't like it.

A/N- For those of you who don't know, a behind the scenes man is a term used in movie making. EX- The man who works the camera is a behind the scenes man because he's not in the scene. He's not in the action. The title also fits because of crime **scene** you know behind the **scenes**. Oh well, if you get it, laugh. I hope you liked this chapter there is more action to come!


	3. Girl Next Door

Chapter 3

Girl Next Door

Warrick spent the night and the next day fuming. Warrick sat in the locker room ready to bang his head against the lockers. Grissom had avoided Warrick because he knew that Warrick had a mean temper. Warrick went back into the evidence room and filed the photos angrily.

Warrick lost track of time. Warrick looked up at the clock and saw it was 8:00. "Shoot!" Warrick said remembering Maria.

Warrick raced out into the halls and he passed a woman wearing a black dress that was sleeveless and short. "Warrick!" The woman called.

Warrick turned to see Maria standing with her hair in a bun. She was smiling. "I know Warrick Brown and the only time he forgets something is when something else is bothering him." Maria said lightly.

"Oh Maria! I'm so sorry. It's been two hours and I'm really late." Warrick apologized.

Maria shook her head. "I don't care that you're late, I just want to know why you're late." Maria explained.

"It's a little late for dinner, but do you want to talk over coffee?" Warrick asked.

Maria smiled. "Sure as long as you tell me why you were late," Maria said.

"As long as you tell me how you are allowed to get in this building without any identification," Warrick said smiling back.

Maria and Warrick laughed. "It's so nice to see you again. It's almost like we're little kids growing up together." Maria said.

All the lab techs watched Warrick and Maria laugh. Grissom saw the change in Warrick's attitude. Nick, Sara and Catherine all noticed it too. "Maybe a lady in Warrick's life would be a good change," Nick pointed out.

"Like you're the one to tell. We need to get you a girlfriend." Catherine said looking at Nick and Sara.

"Oh no, there is no way I would ever go out with Nick." Sara said shaking her head.

"Break a guy's heart why don't you?" Nick said pretending to be hurt.

Sara shook her head. "Look, there's nothing wrong with you Nick. It's just…you're not the right guy for me." Sara said leaving the room.

"Hmm…what about Greg? He needs a girlfriend…" Catherine began.

"What are you, the matchmaker?" Nick said leaving the room as well.

"He has a point," Grissom said smiling and leaving as well.

"Hey, Grissom! Where are you going? You need a girlfriend too!" Catherine said laughing.

----

Warrick and Maria sat in a booth at the near by coffee shop. "So, why were you late?" Maria asked.

"I'm not allowed to work in the field for this case because my supervisor, Gil Grissom, thinks I'm too emotionally involved. So, I was upset and it was all I was thinking about. I was filing photos and then I looked at the clock and saw I was two hours late. What about you? How did you get into the evidence room?" Warrick asked.

"Oh, I just told them I was a friend of Warrick Brown's." Maria said stirring her coffee.

Warrick laughed. "Come on Ria, you know they would let you in just because you said I was your friend." Warrick said smiling.

Maria was thoughtful for a minute. "I haven't been called Ria in years Ricky. Anyway, you're right. I told them I was a lawyer from New York…which is true, but I also said I was working with you guys on a case…which isn't true. I just showed them my I.D and they let me in." Maria said lightly.

"Oh Ria, what have you been up too?" Warrick asked.

Maria and Warrick talk and talked until it was very late. "I'd better get back to work," Warrick said sighing.

"Yeah, I better go home." Maria said standing up.

"Shall I drive you to the C.S.I building where you can pick up your car?" Warrick asked extending his hand for her.

"You better otherwise I'll have to walk," Maria said laughing taking his hand.

Warrick drove to the C.S.I building where Maria went to her car. "I have a good time tonight Warrick," Maria said lightly.

"Yeah, me too. It's so great to have my best friend back in town." Warrick said shortly.

"I'm in town on a case. It may be a few weeks before I leave, so we can do this again." Maria said with a smile.

Warrick smiled back. "That'd be great." Warrick said lightly.

"You know where to find me…" Maria began.

Warrick nodded. "You're the girl next door." Warrick finished.

"Well, goodnight Ricky," Maria said getting into her car.

"Goodnight Ria," Warrick answered.

Warrick watched Maria's car blend into the color of the Las Vegas lights.


	4. Match

Chapter 4

Match

Warrick walked into the lab and all of a sudden Catherine and Nick ran over to him with questions. "How'd it go?" Nick asked.

"Did you kiss her?" Catherine asked.

"What'd she smell like?" A voice asked at the door.

Everyone was quiet and turned to see Greg at the door. "What? I was just asking." Greg said walking down the hall again.

Sara and Grissom stayed out of the way. "Why are they all over Warrick?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Well, they're looking for some life instead of all the death we're around. 'Love is an ocean of emotions, entirely surrounded by expenses.'" Grissom said.

Sara thought for a moment. "Lord Dewar," Sara replied.

Grissom smiled and nodded. "Very good, why don't you do something? Get a boyfriend, get a hobby," Grissom suggested.

"I see, but Grissom, 'My time has not yet come'." Sara quoted.

Grissom simply nodded. Sara returned to watching Warrick get bombarded with questions. "Look, she's just a friend." Warrick said leaving the room.

"That's what they all say!" Nick called behind him.

"You just wait Nicky!" Warrick called back.

Grissom turned the attention back to the case. "So what do we have?" Grissom asked.

"Well, we have four dead bodies," Nick supplied.

Catherine looked over sharply at him. "Nick, try and help us," Catherine said sharply.

"Well, everyone saw something, but they all didn't see the same thing." Sara pointed out.

Grissom looked deep in thought. "Look, Grissom, there's not enough evidence to support anything. I think we need to close this case and give it to someone else." Nick said looking at pictures.

"If we always gave up, then there would be no use for us. Nick, 'Science is nothing but developed perception, interpreted intent, common sense rounded out and minutely articulated.'" Grissom quoted.

"I didn't get a word of that, but does that mean that no?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nick, it means no." Sara snapped.

Everyone was looking at the evidence. "We have a when, it was at ten o'clock. We have a where, it was on the street. We have a how, a 35 millimeter gun. Now we just need a who, what and why." Catherine said looking through some papers.

"If we would find a what, we could find a who, if we could find a who we could find a why." Sara said thinking.

Grissom's phone rang. Grissom said 'yes' and 'are you sure?' and 'bring it right over' and other than that, he didn't say anything. "Who was that?" Catherine asked.

"That was Brass. They found a 35 millimeter gun. If we do a ballistics test, we can see if it was the same gun used in the shooting." Grissom said.

Sara, Catherine and Nick all went to ballistics. Grissom followed. "I did your test," A man answered.

"Who are you?" Grissom asked.

"I'm Jal Sornery. I'm here because the guy that normally does this, is sick. Who are you? I was waiting for…" Jal began.

Eckley walked through the door and Jal gave his the results. "Thank you," Eckley said storming out.

"He's not too nice," Jal said shaking his head. "I mean, if you like him, he's a great guy."

Nick laughed. "Nah man, no one likes him. We were thinking of starting an 'I hate Eckley' fan club with stickers and buttons, but…" Nick began.

"If you ever start one, let me know. Now, why are you here and who are you?" Jal asked.

"My name is Gil Grissom. This is Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows. We're here because Brass is bringing in a gun and we need to compare bullets." Grissom said.

"Relax, when Brass gets here I'll do the test A.S.A.P and page you. It may take a while." Jal explained.

"Okay, thanks and just so you know Sara's still single." Catherine said leaving.

Sara looked embarrassed. "Catherine!" Sara hissed, "She's single too!"

Jal laughed as the two men walked into the hall. "It may be a while for the results, so let's join Warrick and sort and organize some evidence." Grissom said going into his office.

"Aren't you coming?" Catherine asked.

Grissom looked surprised. "No, it's a boring job. I'm going to work on some bug stuff." Grissom answered.

"Great, so we're stuck doing the boring job." Nick said shaking his head.

Warrick was sorting through old papers when Nick, Sara and Catherine came in to help him. After about an hour, Sara's, Nick's and Catherine's pagers all went off. "This could be the break we've been waiting for!" Sara said running with Nick and Catherine behind her.

With all interest lost paperwork, Warrick followed them. "The bullet on the left is the one from this gun. The one on the right is the one you got from a vic." A guy said.

Catherine looked down the scope. "Match," She whispered.


	5. DNA

Chapter 5

D.N.A

"Okay, let's see if we can't get a fingerprint or some D.N.A from some sweat or something." Nick said bagging the gun.

Sara grabbed the bag and went off. "Hey Warrick, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked as she turned and saw Warrick.

"You guys ran out on me, so I wanted to see what was going on." Warrick replied as he left for the evidence room.

----

Sara had given the gun to Greg first knowing he may have a better chance at getting D.N.A from the gun than fingerprints. Once Greg got the gun, he went straight to work. The printer had printed a piece of paper and Greg snatched it. "Hey, give it to me!" Sara said annoyed.

"Not until you can get everyone in here. That includes Warrick," Greg added.

Sara sighed. She was fed up with the games Greg played. Sara went and got everyone in the room. "So what is it?" Grissom asked.

"Well, there wasn't a match…" Greg began.

Everyone groaned. "So you brought us all here to tell us that?" Nick asked.

"But, I found that eight of the helixes belong to Warrick and they are male." Greg concluded.

Everyone looked at Warrick. "Are you sure it's male D.N.A?" Warrick asked.

Greg nodded. "I guess it rules out your grandmother." Catherine said lightly.

"I only have to relatives that are male. There's my father and my brother, but Greg are you sure?" Warrick asked.

"The D.N.A never lies," Greg said.

Warrick sank against the wall. "I'll get a search warrant for their D.N.A." Sara said leaving the room quickly.

"I'm going to help her." Catherine said leaving as well.

Greg and Grissom didn't say anything when they left, they just left. "Man, it can't be true. I know my family isn't the nicest, but they wouldn't kill anyone." Warrick said to Nick.

"Sometimes you think you know someone and then they do something you never expected," Nick said quietly.

Warrick smiled. "You're sounding more like Grissom everyday," Warrick said lightly.

Nick gave a small chuckle. Warrick and Nick left. "We didn't need a warrant for your father or your brother. They were all too happy to help." Sara said smiling.

Warrick saw his brother and father standing in the hall. "Hey Ricky! What's up man? I'll gladly give my D.N.A, but like, why am I a suspect?" Amos asked.

"I can't discuss a case to you." Warrick said quietly.

"Oh right," Amos said hugging Warrick, "It's been a long time no see. How come you don't see us anymore?"

Warrick shrugged. "Well, it's nice to see you again Warrick. Your grandmother nearly had a heart attack when you accused her of killing those for kids." Kurt said quietly.

"Father, I didn't accuse her! I just asked her where her gun was." Warrick said defensibly.

Kurt sighed. Sara had come back with the D.N.A samples and handed the folder to Warrick. Warrick looked inside and looked at his brother. "Amos, we need to talk." Warrick said softly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked.

"Get me a lawyer Dad," Amos said very softly.

"Amos! Warrick! What's going on?" Kurt asked alert.

Amos was quiet. "You have the right to an attorney." Warrick told Amos.

"Oh shut up Warrick!" Amos snapped.

"Why don't we go into an interrogation room?" Warrick said leading the way.

Brass was already waiting for them. "Do you think you can handle it?" Brass whispered as Warrick walked by.

Warrick nodded. Kurt watched behind the glass with Grissom, Nick, Sara and Catherine. "So, Amos Brown, why don't you tell me what happened?" Warrick asked.

"Hey bro, I didn't do anything. You tell me what happened." Amos said.

Warrick nodded. "You're back in town after all these years. You come into town and you've found out that Earl Holes has a son. His name is Tommy Holes. Earl was your friend as much as he was mine. You thought you'd watch out for his boy. One night, you see Tommy Holes with Amber Kraft; a sixteen year old _white _girl. You stole grandmother's gun a few nights before because you know how Vegas is. You take out the gun and shoot Amber. Tommy runs to the nearest house, grandmother's house, you shoot him only because he saw who you were. You then shoot the other two witnesses: Brain Buck and Drake Kilda. You then throw the gun into a ditch where a woman finds it and calls us. We found your D.N.A on the gun that killed the four children. Am I wrong Amos?" Warrick asked laying it out for him.

"Hey, Ricky, look, you and I used to go around shooting bottles with grandmother's gun…" Amos began.

"The D.N.A was fresh," Warrick said cutting him off.

Amos looked baffled. "It's me, Mossie, your older brother, why would you make up stories about me? You would get beat up after school because you were a nerd, but who was there for you? Me. I protected you." Amos said quickly.

"Yeah, so? It's history. I don't make up stories Amos and you know that. Amos Terence Brown, you killed four innocent children, is that not correct?" Warrick asked standing up.

"No, it's not correct." Amos said looking at the floor.

"We have evidence against you. You better confess." Warrick said looking his brother in the eye.

"Or what? Are you going to beat me up wimp?" Amos asked standing up.

"What happened to us Amos? We used to be the best of friends and now we're trying to kill each other. Confess Amos, don't do it for me or father or mother or grandmother or for yourself. Do it for the kids and their families. Do it for Earl." Warrick said quietly.

Amos nodded. "I, Amos Terence Brown, murdered four children. I killed Tommy Holes, Amber Kraft, Brian Buck and Drake Kilda. I shot them with my grandmother's gun that I stole. Oh god, I'm sorry Ricky!" Amos said crying.

Warrick looked at him. "I used to look up to you and now, I don't know what to think of you. Don't say sorry to me, what about the families that are left without their kids?" Warrick asked.

"I'm sorry to them too. I did it Warrick because of what mom and dad taught us." Amos said quietly.

Kurt was shocked behind the glass. "So? Mom and dad told us a lot of stuff that is wrong. I work with white people and they're my best friends!" Warrick said shocked.

"They always told us, 'Those white people think they're better than everyone else. The world would be better off with out them. If you ever see a white person with a black person, kill the white person. Then kill the black person because they're with the white person. The less white people, the better.'" Amos reminded him.

"Amos," Warrick whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been the big brother I should have been." Amos said putting his hands behind his back.

The police officer arrested him. Warrick and his father met in the hall. Warrick's mother and grandmother all watched as Amos was being lead away. "I'm sorry," Amos whispered as he walked by.

After Amos left, Warrick's mother stood in horror. "Why did you tell on your bother?" Karen asked.

"As a crime scene investigator, I have to follow the evidence." Warrick told her.

Karen looked very angry. "He's your bother! I never liked you much anyway!" Karen said in a very angry tone.

"A few years ago, I would have never answered that, but I'm going to now. I don't like you much either mother." Warrick said quickly.

Warrick's grandmother now spoke. "Warrick, you are going to go down under for this!" Rosa said shaking her finger.

"I'm going down under because I did my job? I don't think so. You're all going down under for lying to the police about what happened just to protect Amos." Warrick said leaving.

"Warrick! Get back here you ungrateful brat!" Karen called.

Warrick walked out into the sunshine and sat on the sidewalk letting a few tears fall. Warrick felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Maria there. "Hey, I heard everything." Maria said lightly sitting beside him.

"I can't believe Amos killed four children. He's my big brother. I look up to him." Warrick said softly.

"I know you do. You always talked about Amos and how cool he was. I never heard the end of it." Maria said shortly.

Warrick liked how Maria was comforting and how she always spoke shortly so he could talk. "I had to turn him in, it's my job, but why can't my family get it?" Warrick asked.

"Hmm…I don't know Warrick. I just don't know." Maria said gently.

Warrick and Maria sat in silence for a long time. "Warrick, I've been transferred out here to Las Vegas. I'm going to get an apartment. I'm really excited because this is where I grew up." Maria said smiling at him.

"That's great Maria!" Warrick said hugging her.

"I know, so if you need me, just call my mom's house. I'll be staying there until I can afford an apartment." Maria said getting up.

"Thank you so much for being a great friend Maria," Warrick said.

Maria laughed. "What are friends for? Anyway, I've got a trial to go to in about two hours, so I've got to go home, change and prepare. I'll see you around Warrick." Maria said getting into her car.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Warrick said watching her drive away.

Warrick walked into the C.S.I building and found himself sad again. He wished Maria were there to tell him things were going to be alright, but she wasn't. Warrick never felt so alone.


	6. Past, Present and Future

Chapter 6

Past, Present and Future

Catherine found Warrick sitting in the locker room as he often did when he was upset. "Hello Warrick," Catherine said walking into the locker room.

"Hi Cath," Warrick said staring at the locker.

"Do you want to talk?" Catherine asked getting her purse out.

"Nope," Warrick said looking the floor now.

Catherine nodded. "Alright," Catherine said leaving.

Nick dropped by to get something as well and his conversation was much like Catherine's. Sara also came by following the same suit. When Grissom came in Warrick finally had enough. "Why won't you guys just let it rest?" Warrick asked.

Grissom looked surprised. "I wasn't going to talk to you. I was just getting an ant specimen form my locker." Grissom told him.

"Only you," Warrick muttered.

Grissom was almost out the door when he turned and said, "Upon awaking from a nightmare, you only awaken to a real nightmare, life."

Warrick got up off the bench and walked down the halls of C.S.I. Warrick had learned a few lessons. First, even though racial problems are lower, there are still people who are very racial. Secondly, Warrick found that the past and the present help mold the future and even though Warrick's past had been dark, his future was looking very bright.

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- This chapter is a short one, but I felt I needed to tie the story off. Anyway, it's been fun writing this. Just for the record, I am not racial whatsoever. I am on my civil rights team. I am deeply sorry if this offended anyone. I hope you like it. If you do, you may want to check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
